Tomorrow Never Dies
by AWickedMemory
Summary: A songfic to James Bond's "Tomorrow Never Dies". Relena is still after Heero, but he's interested only in Duo- and Relena is about to find that out for herself. PG for homosexuality and death. [ Completed 1/1 ]


Tomorrow Never Dies *madly chases a ChibiShinigami, ChibiHeero, ChibiMuraki, ChibiHotaru, ChibiMalfoy, and ChibiDorothy* Get back here!! *snags them in a giant net* BWAHAHAHA! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!!   
But it's only for now. I don't own anything. I'm only borrowing. I'll play nice, I swear! *grins and laughs psychotically, clutching the chibis close* 

* * *

**Tomorrow Never Dies**   
_By D.A. Maxwell   
Completed 12.15.2001_

  
**A/N:**   
I positively *adore* this song! ^______^ Originally, it was going to be a serious Heero/Duo songfic, but I decided to make it one of those ever-so-popular Relena-Finds-Out fics. Wohoo! And it only took me one day! ^_^ Even the shortest fics tend to take me a long time to write.   
On the line that's "It's you, it's your life" I was told that it's "You bet your life every night" but from the CD I have there is no way it can be that. O.o; There's no b for "bet".   
One more note: I wrote the scenes in a semi-random order, so some are serious and some are idiotic- such as the Knight in Spandex Armor- depending on my mood while writing it. 

* * *

_//Darling, I'm killed; I'm in a puddle on the floor//   
//Waiting for you to return//_   
  
_Everytime you walk away from me_, Relena scribbled neatly on pressed parchment. She contemplated for a moment what to write before continuing on. _I feel as though somebody were shooting me right through the heart with your gun. But every time I see you again, I'll rise up from the dead to greet you. That is the effect you have on me, Heero Yuy. You kill me and you bring me back from my pool of blood. And you walk away again. But I'll always be waiting for you, for the one day we can be together._   
Satisfied, she folded the letter, sealed it with a Kiss (tm), and handed it to Pargan to have it delivered to Heero, who was to leave the next day with Duo Maxwell- both of whom had been boarding at her mansion on her insistence. Then she flounced off to have a bubble bath and daydream of an extravagant wedding with her Asian knight.   
Meanwhile, Pargan prepared to have the letter sent off. He turned it over to tuck it into an envelope and blinked in confusion. "Why on earth did Miss Relena smear chocolate on it?" he wondered vaguely before shrugging. "Well, I'll do as the Princess wishes..."   
He knocked at Heero's door, but nobody answered. Slowly turning the knob, he stepped in and looked around. It was still in immaculate order- Heero wasn't there. But he hadn't left, either...   
Wondering where the boy had gone, Pargan walked over to Heero's bed and tucked the note into the bag on his dresser.   
In the room across the hall, Duo crawled into bed beside his lover. Curling up against one another contentedly, they were oblivious to the letter- perhaps the fifteenth or twentieth that month?- currently poisoning Heero's equipment with its presence.   
  
_//Oh, what a thrill//   
//Fascinations galore//   
//How you tease, how you leave me to blur//_   
  
The next morning, just before leaving, Heero was pulling a coat out of his bag when the note slipped out. He picked it up and scanned it quickly, wrinkling his nose at the dried chocolate. Crumpling it into a ball and tossing it into the ever-growing mound of similar documents in the trash, he departed the mansion. Outside, just before boarding the plane, Relena called out to him.   
"Heero, did you get my note?"   
"Omae o korosu." With that ever-familiar statement, Heero Yuy boarded the plane with the smirking brunette and shut the door.   
Down on the ground, Relena sighed happily. It was nearly heartbreaking how Heero managed to force himself to say that to her so calmly, when she knew it must tear him apart inside. He wanted to protect her, but really, she could protect herself. She just wanted Heero to be with her and love her and most of all, stop teasing her, damnit! They both knew their hearts belonged to each other; Heero shouldn't have to hide it for the sake of the war. He was the world to her- well, along with fame and fortune and beauty and cosmetics and jewelry and...   
  
_//It's so deadly, my dear//   
//The power of having you near//_   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!"   
Heero and Duo winced as the blonde girl raced towards them. A lull in the war, they were enjoying a sunny day at the beach- and who should just _happen_ to make her oh-so-divine appearance but Princess Peacecraft herself.   
Just as the fangirl in question was about ten yards away from her target, however, her right foot caught on her left and she went sprawling facedown into the sand. Tears came to her eyes as the rough sand flew into her perfect hair but she refused to let them fall- heaven forbid she get mascara streaks. She must stay looking absolutely faultless for her precious Knight in Spandex Armor, even if her ankle was killing her...   
Oh, the price she paid for love.   
  
_//Until that day; Until the world blows away//   
//Until you say there'll be no more good-byes//   
//I see it in your eyes//   
//Tomorrow never dies//_   
  
Later that evening, she sat in the bathtub and dreamed as she cleansed her hair from the bothersome sand. She sighed and leaned back, allowing the pure bubbles to surround her.   
"Oh, Heero..." she breathed wistfully. "Curse this war... until the day it ends, we can't be together. What a deprivation for us, two star-crossed lovers destined to be together but having our path blocked." She closed her eyes and imagined how it would feel to see the light of love shining from Heero's eyes at her, sweeping over her body in desire. She tingled and grinned in her solitude before laughing out loud. No one was here to listen to her, so only in this small bathroom was she free to truly speak her thoughts and dreams.   
"Tomorrow, maybe," she whispered. Each day that went by was closer to the day the world could be disregarded, and Heero would be hers. "Tomorrow."   
  
_//Darling, you've won, it's no fun- Martinis, girls and guns//   
//It's murder on our love affair//_   
  
Relena watched with a scowl. This was supposed to be _her_ seventeenth birthday party! But there Heero was, being flocked by her adoring friends. Those girls had always been such kiss-ups. The only reason she invited them at all was to show off her Heero. She hadn't planned it backfiring on her.   
Then again, she also hadn't expected Duo to come. When she had invited the Gundam Pilots, she forgot that he was one.   
She also hadn't expected Heero to admit to one of the girls- the blonde sap- that he and Relena weren't a couple.   
_Yet_, she reminded herself. _Not a couple yet_. She watched, seething, as Duo forced his way through the flustering crowd, grabbed Heero's arm, whispered something to him, and pulled him away. With narrowed eyes, she saw them both drawing guns from beneath their jackets. A mission.   
It just wasn't fair.   
  
_//It's you, that your life, every night//   
//While you're chasing the morning light//   
//You're not the only spy out there//_   
  
Relena missed her beauty sleep that night as she stayed up, waiting for Heero's return. She may as well have slept, as Heero, who had left his stuff due to the abruptness of the mission call, didn't arrive until dawn. Another mission, another night missed with Heero, another chance gone...   
She ran down the stairs to meet him but halted in her tracks when he came in through the door with Duo's arm slung around his shoulders. The American was wincing, obviously injured, and limping. Halfway to the stairs, Heero sighed and stopped. Duo looked up at him weakly and began to mumble an apology when Heero shook his head, leaned down, and scooped the boy up in his strong arms. Relena ducked behind a statue as the pair appeared over the stairs and vanished into the room that she had lent Duo to stay in while the pilots were here for the previous night's party.   
  
_//It's so deadly, my dear//   
//The power of wanting you near//_   
  
Relena heaved a sigh of relief as she stepped out of her car. She had found Heero again- he kept on vanishing and reappearing, even though the doctors were long dead and Dekim as well. He had no reason to disappear and reappear, but he did anyway. And that braided shadow of his always seemed to be around.   
Blue eyes scanning the college campus hungrily, she nearly jumped up and down as she located her victim. However, one must maintain their composure when on unfamiliar territory. So she calmly approached.   
_How bothersome_, she thought. A group of girls had sat down on the grass beside him, for he was reading against a tree beneath the midday sun. Some of them looked fairly mature and lovely, but most were obviously giggling airheads. Poor Heero...   
Sniffing superiorly, she stuck her nose in the air and walked forward.   
As if detecting her presence, Heero looked up and caught her eye. She grinned broadly and a dark shadow passed over his face- probably humiliation in being seen with all these ditzes. Relena smiled comfortingly, as if to say that she understood that there was nothing going on with any of the nuisances.   
_Speaking of nuisances..._ Relena scowled as Duo bounded over, wormed easily through the even happier girls, and plopped down beside Heero easily. He casually flung his arms around Heero's neck, peering over his shoulder at the reading material. He spoke something indecipherable, and the girls laughed. Heero replied, and they laughed again. Duo raised an eyebrow and both boys rolled their eyes in unison at the other, which apparently delighted their audience. Duo whispered something in Heero's ear as the girls chattered on obliviously, and Heero smirked.   
Relena's heart fluttered. He was so beautiful... it hurt to be so near to him, yet because of her status, so far away...   
She turned and walked back to the car.   
  
_//Until that day; Until the world blows away//   
//Until you say there'll be no more good-byes//   
//See it in your eyes//   
//Tomorrow never dies//_   
  
It was Relena's 'yacht party', as she had called it. Celebrating the anniversary of the end of the war in a 'simple' manner.   
It was taking place on a cruise ship.   
She turned a corner. As she watched the sun set, she didn't look forward until it was almost too late. Relena gasped and pulled back behind the corner, pulling out a mirror, to make sure she looked as perfect as always.   
For there stood Heero and Duo, not five feet away.   
"I can't believe the war is _finally_ over, and all five of us lived through it!" She heard the American murmur happily as he stood at his partners side, overlooking the sparkling sea. He was the one closer to her.   
"Aa.'   
A tingle went down Relena's spine. She just _loved_ the way he said that, his voice so husky and positively sexy...   
In her admiration, she almost mixed Heero's next statement.   
"It was nice of Relena to throw this party for everyone."   
A light blush spread across her cheeks. Now was the time to approach Heero! But before she could so much as twitch, Duo snorted.   
"Whatever. You know she only threw it for a chance to get closer to you, Hee-chan."   
  
_//Until that day; Until the world blows away//   
//Until you say there'll be no more good-byes//   
//See it in your eyes//   
//Tomorrow never dies//_   
  
Her face flushed again, but this time, it was out of anger. How dare he say that about her- whether or not it was true?! And worse yet, how _DARE_ he call *her* true love "Hee-chan"?! It was absolutely degrading, not to mention no one should call him anything affectionate besides herself. Peering around the corner, she watched with narrowed eyes as Heero turned to Duo, probably to tell him to shut up or not call him that. Or perhaps to finally tell him to stay away and not interfere with their relationship...? The boy was such a tagalong.   
Heero turned to the braided boy at his side and smiled- a breathtaking sight. Relena barely restrained from gasping out loud, and when she saw the shimmer in his eyes, she realized Heero had seen her, and was smiling for her. She stood to step out when he spoke.   
"Then it was a waste of time. She has no chance."   
Relena's eyes widened. Her brain slowly told her that Heero hadn't smiled for her, he was still smiling for Duo- but her heart was having trouble grasping that fact.   
Duo laughed. Swiveling his neck to look at his partner, Relena missed the soft, loving- and sad- smile he wore. In a low voice, he asked Heero the question that had been eating away at him for several months now. "With the war over, now what? What will... what will happen to us?"   
_Us? There is no 'us' for you, boy!_ she thought to herself, allowing her delicate nose to crinkle up slightly in disgust. Heero also wore an expression of faint surprise.   
"Us? What did you think would happen?" Relena crowed victoriously to herself, but his next words made her blood freeze and her world explode. "With no obstacles in the way, did you honestly think I would let you go? No more good-byes, Duo. Not ever."   
  
_//Until that day; Until that day; Until that day//_   
  
A broken-hearted Relena stood, stunned, as Duo cried out happily and threw himself into his lover's arms. The two pulled closer together for a soul-searing, romantic kiss on the sea as sunlight reflected off of them. The message her brain had been trying to send her unlistening heart for the past two years was finally getting across, and in the most painful way imaginable.   
Heero wasn't hers...   
He had never been hers...   
He was Duo's.   
She ran.   
And when she reached the rail at the opposite end of the ship, she didn't stop.   
No one even noticed the wheat-haired princess descending into the blue sea, nor would they notice that she was missing for several hours- not until they were far, far away.   
And to be frank, no one really cared.   



End file.
